


One Bite

by KissedByShaddows24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mentions of Rape, Romance, Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancy, drugged chocolate frogs, misguided Molly, unknown ritual marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissedByShaddows24/pseuds/KissedByShaddows24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, but before 8th year, Molly gives her daughter a chocolate frog, and one to Harry. What happens when Harry gave the frog to his best friend, Hermione?<br/>How will Ginny and Hermione deal with being married against their will? Will the cave in or try to destroy themselves in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Third person point of view  
“Ginny, dear,” said Molly, as she looked at her only daughter. In her hand, she had two chocolate frogs. These chocolate frogs are special, and it was going to be the salvation for her family. Her soon to be seventeen-year-old daughter looked up from the table, where she was completing her summer charm homework. Molly handed the smallest chocolate frog over to her daughter. The other chocolate frog was for Harry. “Since you have been working for so long, I thought you can use a break and a small snack.”  
“Thank you,” replied Ginny, as she bit into the head of her chocolate frog. Less than a second she was finished with her desert. “I’ve just finished with my charms homework. I’m going to find harry and the others.”  
“Wait, dear,” said Molly. She placed the other chocolate frog into her daughter’s hand. “Can you please give this one to Harry?”  
“Alright,” said Ginny, as she headed outside where she knew Harry and the others were. She walked over to Harry, who was sitting a little further away from the others, cleaning his new firebolt 2000.  
“Hey, Harry,” said Ginny, as she sat right down next to him. He looked at her, giving her a small smile. “How are you holding up? Are you nervous that were going back to school in less than a week?”  
“No, I’m not nervous,” he responded. “It’s going to take a while getting used to seeing some of our classmates not around anymore.”  
“I know that feeling,” she said. “Sometimes I think Fred’s going to sneak up to my room with a glass of milk and some chocolate chip cookies during a thunderstorm. When are you going to ask Luna out?”  
Harry blushed. “How did you know I like Luna?”  
“Besides noticing that you spend a lot of time with Luna, and the fact that you’re going to go back to Hogwarts for her. You also have this afterglow when you’re around her.”  
“You’re not mad that I like her,” he said.  
“No. I’m happy for her, and for you Harry. We all have been through so much so soon, and it changed my feelings for you. I have lost any romantic feelings I had for you.”  
“Would you like to join us for a game of quittach?” Harry asked her.  
“Sure,” Ginny responded brightly. She noticed that she still had the chocolate frog in her hand. “Mum thought that you might want a chocolate frog.”  
“Thank you, Ginny,” said Harry, as she handed him the chocolate.  
“Well, I guess that I’m going to get my broom,” she said.  
Harry smiled. “I’ll meet you on the pitch.”  
Ginny walked away from Harry. Harry packed up his broom cleaning kit. He grabbed the kit, his broom, and the chocolate frog. Harry looked around the Weasley’s yard until his bright green eyes landed on Hermione; who was sitting under a large oak tree reading a book. He walked over to his best female friend and sat down right next to her on the ground.  
“Are you enjoying your book?”  
Hermione looked at Harry. She knew that he wouldn’t be interested in the book she was currently reading. “The books alright, just not one that I normally would be reading.”  
“Can I leave my broom cleaning kit with you?”  
“Sure,” she responded.  
“Would you like a chocolate frog?” he asked.  
“Sure,” she said. He handed the chocolate over to her. Harry wasn’t in the mood for chocolate, and he knew that Hermione really doesn’t eat a lot of sugar so he wanted to try to see if she wanted the chocolate before he asked Ron. 

Hermione’s Point of View  
It was late at night and I was changing into my nightgown which consisted of a small pair of red shorts and a pale pink spaghetti strapped top. I stared at the seaming small chocolate frog that Harry have me earlier today. I wasn't really fond of eating sugar, especially before bed. Oh well, I thought to myself. It's only one chocolate. I carefully unwrapped the plastic from the frog. I bit into the frogs head first. I hated how they always seemed to stare at me. It always creeped me out. After I was finished eating the chocolate frog, I laid down on the cot that was right next to Ginny's bed. I felt a bit different since I ate that chocolate, but I just figured it was because I don't eat a lot of sugar at night.  
A couple of minutes pasted and I felt surprisingly hot. I grabbed my wand from Ginny's small nightstand and opened up her window. The cool air of the night helped me somewhat. A second later, Ginny's bedroom door opened, a puff of steam coming through, making me even hotter than before. A second later Ginny stepped into her room and closed her bedroom door. She had nothing but a black towel wrapped around her.  
"Hermione!" Ginny gasped. Her breath was coming out in small pants. Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. She turned around and locked her bedroom door and did a quick silencing charm. She turned back towards me, giving me a seductive smile. She slowly walked towards me. Her pink tongue ran across her plump lips.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly stood up from the cot and made my way over to her. I ran my fingers through her slightly damp hair which rewarded me a small moan from her beautiful lips. I tilted her head back, her sparkling eyes met mine. I slowly pressed my lips towards hers, moaning as she slammed her slim but muscular body into mine.  
My arms wrapped around her stomach, pushing her closer towards my body. We broke the kiss, gasping for much need air. Her larger breasts were pressing into my smaller ones. She leaned up to kiss me, putting so much passion into that kiss. Her hand slid up underneath my tank top and gently started to knead my left breast. She broke the kiss. She gave me a sexy smirk, before dropping her towel. She was gorgeous. Her nipples were rigid from her arousal. Her stomach was smooth from all the years of quittage. Her pussy was smooth except for a small triangular patch of auburn hair right before her folds.  
I lifted my shirt off of my head tossing it to the side. I was glad that I already had my bra off. I slowly pulled down my shorts, taking my panties with them. My cock sprung free of the confines standing proudly. It was a good nine inches.  
"Wow," muttered Ginny, as she was licking her lips. Her sparkling eyes eyed my hardness. She slowly bent to her knees, grasping my cock. She pumped me a few times, making me moaning breathlessly. She grabbed my balls and gently started sucking on one then the other. She then moved towards my cock, licking the precum off. She then took me further into her mouth and deep, deeper than I ever imagined. She was doing things with her tongue that should be illegal. She removed my cock from her mouth, licking my cum off of her lips while her soulful brown eyes looked at me. I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed her. I needed to be inside her warmth.  
I lead us towards her bed. She took the hint and laid in the middle of her bed. I slowly climbed on top of her, kissing every inch of her sweet skin. I started from the corner of her luscious lips, and nibble my way down her neck, resulting in more breathy moans. I carefully bit her pebbled nipples, earning a gasp from her.  
“More, Hermione,” she withered from beneath me. She grabbed my cock while trying to lead me down to her dripping core. I delicately placed my hand on top of hers.  
“I will love,” I whispered lovingly. I started heading down to her pussy. I had to have a taste of her.  
“Hermione, we have all night long to make love. I need you to fuck me before I explode,” said Ginny, breathless.  
“Alright,” I told her.  
All throughout the night we made love until we were too exhausted to do anything but fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of an owl hooting. The light coming from the opened window was blinding my eyes. On the nightstand was a dark brown owl, with a scroll in its talon’s, as if lifted his leg for me to take. After I took the scroll from the owl leg, it quickly took off towards the opened window. I took the scroll and started opening it.

Dear Mrs. Ginny Granger and Mrs. Hermione Granger,  
We here at the Ministry of Magic would like to congratulate you of your recent nuptials, due to the Caritas, vinculum coniugale Ritual (Love, Marriage Bond) preformed last night. Here is a copy of your current and update Marriage license. We once again like to offer you our congratulations from the Marriage, Birth, and Death department here at the Ministry.  
Sincerely,  
Madame Falters

“What the hell is this?” I shouted.  
“Hermione,” muttered Ginny, as she stretched. “It’s too early. Go back to bed.”  
“You need to read this Ginny,” I told her.  
I passed her the paper. I didn’t even question why she was laying right next to me.  
“Crap!” hissed Ginny. She looked at me. “Did we have sex last night?”  
“I…” I looked under the covers. I was naked. Ginny was naked and was pushed up beside me.  
“I didn’t know that you have a cock!” exclaimed Ginny, as she ran her fingers over my cock.  
“I don’t have a cock, Ginny,” I said. I looked further down towards my naked body. In fact, I was now supporting an impressive cock, which Ginny was currently stroking, make the cock even harder than before. I moan. No, I shouldn’t be enjoying this happiness that she was currently making me. “How the hell do I have a cock? I wasn’t born with one. I didn’t have one yesterday afternoon. Oh, Ginny, don’t stop. I mean stop. We didn’t even perform this Caritas, vinculum coniugale ritual. I never even heard of it.”  
Ginny snuggled closer towards me, entwining her leg with one of my own. Her hand continued to stroke me, faster and harder before. “Oh, Gin, I’m Cumming!”  
My cum hit me straight on my heaving breast. The next thing I knew, Ginny, was currently riding my cock. Her breast bounced, slapping against her skin. Her head was thrown back, her eyes were tightly closed, as she let out the most tantalizing moan I ever heard. I sat up, pushing her body against mine, as I grabbed her hips and started taking control.  
“God, Hermione, I’m Cumming.” Moaned Ginny into my ear. I silenced her moans with my mouth. She leaned further into me as her orgasm hit her. I flowed slowly after her.  
Taking her into my arms we laid back down on her bed. She was snuggled up against me, my mysterious cock still inside her. I was about to pull out of her when she said, “Leave it right there Hermione.”  
“Alright,” I told her. “So we really are married.”  
“Yeah,” said Ginny.  
“Is there any way we could get a divorce?” I asked her.  
I felt her stiffen, then she relaxed. “Not with this ritual. It’s permeant. The only way out is if one dies.”  
“Is my cock a result of this ritual?”  
“I don’t know. It can be. The only person that I know that knows more about the ritual is my mother, who I think was behind this.”  
“Are you sure she’s behind this?” I asked her.  
“Yeah,” said Ginny. “The only thing that I ate different yesterday than everyone else was a chocolate frog, which she handed to me. She also gave me one to give to Harry.”  
I groaned. “Harry gave me the chocolate frog. I just finished the chocolate before you came into the room. I was feeling different after I ate the chocolate, but I just that that it was due to eating sugar before bed.”  
“Shit,” cursed Ginny, as she snuggled further into me. I wrapped my arm around her waist enjoying her body close to mine.  
“What the hell is going on?” A voice shouted. We turned our heads towards the doorway to find…


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Two

Previously:

"What the hell is going on?" A voice shouted.

We turned our heads towards the doorway to find...

Hermione Point of view

Molly Weasley was standing in the doorway of Ginny's bedroom. Her mouth was open in shock and disbelief. She was holding a small tray that had two cups of coffee, two plates filled with breakfast food, and two single roses in a clear glass vase. Her scream must have notified the others since most of them ran right behind her wearing their pajamas.

Arthur looked at Ginny and me, noticing that we only had the covers, covering up are naked bodies. "Girls are you alright?"

"We're fine," said Ginny as she grabbed my hand.

"This was not supposed to happen," muttered Molly, as she set her brown eyes on me. She gave me a look of pure loathing.

"What do you mean that this wasn't supposed to happen, Molly?" Asked Harry, folding his arm across his chest.

"Molly," said Arthur, sighing. "What did you do?"

Molly had a panicked look before she noticed that there was nowhere for her to run. Ginny shook her head sadly at her mother. "If you don't tell them right now Molly, I will."

"Ginny," said Arthur, giving her a disappointing look. "That is no way to treat your mother. That's disrespectful."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I had the urge to protect my wife. "She's not the one who is being disrespectful, Mr. Weasley. In fact, Molly is the one who is being childish by trying to use potions on Ginny and Harry. Although she never counted on the fact that Harry never ate the chocolate that she potioned. Now, if you want to know what happened she used a ritual that married Ginny and me together. One that is banned and irreversible."

"Molly!" snapped Arthur turning towards his wife. "Why the hell were you using potions on our children? I thought we talked about this when you tried to do the same thing to Bill in his seventh year. Now, why the hell did you try to do this?"

"I noticed Harry and Ginny weren't getting closer together," said Molly. "They were supposed to get back together after the war. Now, that will never happen since this skank decided to eat Harry's chocolate."

"Skank!" demanded Ginny, angrily. "My wife is not a skank!"

"Molly," said Harry, as he was trying to hold his rage together. "I might have loved Ginny at one point, but that was before the war. After the war, my feelings for her disappeared. I now like Luna. What have you done to Ginny and Hermione should have never happened? You might have just ruined their life by forcing them into this marriage?"

"Ginny," said Arthur, turning to his daughter. "What are your thoughts about this recent event?"

Ginny smiled at me before she turned back towards her father. "I never really thought of Hermione sexually before, but last night changed for me. Since this ritual did happen I can't get enough of her. I'm starting to love her. I hate what mom did to us. But I love the fact that I'm married to the sweetest, most wonderful witch that I know. I still need to process the recent events, but I hope Hermione and I will be on the same page with our dreams and desires."

"That ritual shouldn't have work," said Molly, suddenly. "Hermione can't get Ginny pregnant. The ritual that I have used only works on males and females. Hermione doesn't have the right equipment to knock Ginny up with so the marriage isn't legal."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I think that potion gave me the equipment that I need for getting Ginny pregnant."

Molly paled. "That's impossible! I would have read it in the ritual section! You're lying! This marriage isn't legal. Ginny, I want you to get dressed and come downstairs where you'll be doing your chores. Hermione, I don't want you to ever step foot in my house, nor talking to any of my children including Harry."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley," I said, sadly. I don't know who this woman is anymore, she became delusional. I copied the paper that was sent to me and Ginny this morning and floated it over to Molly. I didn't trust her to not tear the paper up. "This paper states that Ginny and I are legally married to each other. I know that it's going to take time for you to understand that Ginny and I are married to each other, and we will be happy. I think Ginny and I should take a couple of days away from the family to have a proper honeymoon before we go back to Hogwarts. What do you think Ginny?"

Ginny lit up, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"You also need to tell your parents," said Harry, who was the last one in the hallway.

"I know, Harry," I told him. "Where did the others go?"

"They went downstairs," he responded. "I think there having a family meeting on what to do with Molly. There even getting Bill, Charlie, and Percy involved. I better go downstairs just in case if things become violent. Besides, I think you two would want some time alone with each other."

Harry shut Ginny's door. Ginny grabbed her wand and casts a silencing spell and a ward to keep others away from the room. She turned to look at me. Her brown eyes were watering slightly. I pulled her into a hug, as I felt her shoulder shaking lightly. I rubbed her naked back as she starting crying harder.

"Hermione, I can't believe that my mom did this. Why would she want to control our lives so much? I can't be near her right now. I just can't."

"I know," I told her. "Besides, we need to tell my parents that were married. If this spell didn't give me a cock, then it has to come from somewhere. Besides, I did promise you that we will be going on a honeymoon. We can't go anywhere far, but we still can have a good time."

"Thank you," she said, as she laid her head down on my shoulder. She cuddled up next to me. It felt good that her body was laying right next to me. She looked up at me, her eyes puffy from all the crying that she did. "Will you kiss me?"

I bent my head down and kissed her lips gently. I didn't want to scare her. I broke the kiss still looking into her eyes. Her brown eyes sparkled. "Wow," she whispered. "I think we need to get dressed before I jump your bones." She said while she reached down and stroked my half-hard cock.

"Later," I whispered to her.

We got off of her bed. She changed into a red sundress with matching flats. I threw on a blue tank top and a pair of boot cut jeans.

"How are your parents going to take our marriage?" Ginny asked as she ran her brush through her long red hair.

"Hopefully, they will be alright with our relationship," I told her. Ever since I gave my parents back their memories they wanted to know everything that happens in my life, including all of the magical aspects.

"Can we sneak out?" asked Ginny, as she packed some of her clothing. "I don't want to be around my mom yet. I I know some of my brothers, they will want me to talk to her. I don't want to yet."

"Alright," I told her. After we shrunk our suitcases, I placed them in my pocket. Ginny grabbed onto my hand, tightly, as we left her room. We made our way down the steps and past the rest of the Weasley's who were in the kitchen along with Harry. Ginny and I made our way out of the Burrow and down the cobblestone path towards the wards where we could safely apparate to my parent's summer cottage. She grabbed me tightly around my waist, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, before whispering, "Are you ready to go love?"

"Yeah," I said, before apparating us to my parent's house.

We landed right in front of the one-story stone cottage. This was the place where my father's parents used to live before they decided to retire and travel the world where they eventually settled down in Hawaii. We walked up the cobblestone pathway that was in between two rows of yellow daffodils and purple pansies.

My parents were sitting on the from porch on two rocking chairs that my grandfather made by hand. Each of them had today's newspaper in their hands. There were two cups of steaming cups of coffee in between them on the small glass table.

My mom went to turn the newspaper when her blue eyes spotted me. She let out a squeal when she noticed me and Ginny. She knew Ginny from our sleepovers three years ago. My mom, Elena, was the same height as me. She had blond curly hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. She had a body that I wish I will have when I turn forty-five. Her slender arms wrapped around my waist giving me a suffocating hug. "Hermione, sweetheart, it's good to see you. I thought that you were going to be staying at the Weasley's house for three more days?"

Ginny and I shared a look with each other. "Hermione and I aren't currently talking to my mom. We needed to get away from her for a while."

"You both can stay here for as long as you like," said my dad, Jim, as he hugged me then Ginny. My dad was at close to six feet in height. He had brown hair and light brown eyes. He had some muscles, but not enough that just looks wrong.

Ginny and I shared a look with each other. "Mom, dad there is something that we need to tell you, but I don't know if you're going to handle it."

"Let's go inside," said mom, with a warm smile.

"Did you girls eat any breakfast?" asked my dad.

"No," I told him.

"Well then let's go to the kitchen so your father and I can make the two of you some breakfast while you tell us what's wrong," said my mom as she lead us inside of the house.

The house was the exactly the same as the last time I was here. There was a simple matching black leather sofa and loveseat. A plain brown coffee table. Surprisingly there was no television in this house. There were pictures of my family and me throughout the years. We made it into the kitchen where Ginny and I sat down on some barstools, while my mom and dad started pulling out pans and ingredients to make omelets.

"What do you need to tell us?" asked my dad, as he started beating some eggs.

I bit my lip. "The reason why Ginny and I aren't at her house is because Molly potioned two chocolate frogs with a potion. She gave one to Ginny, while the other one was for Harry. Harry didn't want the chocolate frog so he then gave it to me. I didn't eat it right away. I ate it before bed. Those two frogs held a non-reversing marriage potion. Ginny and I are officially married in the wizarding world and the marriage is irreversible."

"Why would she do something like that? She basically took both of your choices away?" snapped my father.

My mom placed her hand on his arm, calming him down. "Calm down, Jim. I'm sure the girls will tell us."

"My mom is obsessed with setting up her children with people she thinks they should be with. Harry, my ex-boyfriend, decided that we were better off as friends after the war. She noticed that and wasn't happy that Harry wasn't going to be an official Weasley."

"Although," I said after Ginny. I didn't want my parents to interrupt me. I grabbed Ginny hand underneath the table. "I think the marriage potion gave me a new addition."

"Oh," said my mom, as her eyes lit up making them even bluer. "You're pregnant!"

"No," I said quickly. "I have a dick."

My parents shared a look with each other before they turned towards me. "That potion didn't give you a dick, Hermione. You were born with one."

"How? Why? I'm so lost," I said muttering.

"There is a lot of things we didn't tell you that we should have," said my dad, as he shook his head. "Elena do you want to start this much-needed conversation?"

"I guess so," said my mom. She sat down on another bar stool. "When I was seventeen there was this girl and her family that moved into the house that was next to mine. Her name was Nadia Thompson. She had tight brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was the same color as the inside of an almond. She was three inches taller than me. She became my best friend. We went to the same collage, where Nadia and I became even closer to each other. Nadia and I started a romantic relationship with each other at the end of our freshmen year of collage. We were still going strong in our junior year when we both met Jim. He intrigued us. He later asked me and Nadia on a date. We agreed. Then things started going downhill, a year after we all finished college. She kept a secret from us. She was a witch. Her and her family, that moved from New York, were half-bloods wizards and witches."

"We didn't believe her at first," said my dad, sheepishly. "That was until she turned me into a water buffalo after an argument we got into."

My mom smirked. "Are relationship became even tighter. Two months later we got married in the wizarding world in New York. She had Jim and I marry in the muggle world to kept our cover."

"She then told us about the war with Voldemort. That was the reason why she and her family moved here."

"I started getting sick," my mom said, as my dad squeezed her hand. "I found out that I had Polycystic Ovarian Syndrom that left me infertile."

"How is that possible?" I asked her. "You had me?"

She gave me a sad smile. "Two months after I found out the news, we found out Nadia was four months pregnant with you. When you were born she also had me blood adopt you, so you are officially are the biological daughter of the three of us."

"Where is Nadia now? This doesn't explain why I have a cock?"

"Nadia went missing during the war with Voldemort. Afterward, your grandparents and uncle left Britain and stopped all contacted with us," said dad. "They didn't really care for us, but they tolerate us for Nadia's sake."

"Nadia's family also had a secret," said mom. "Every firstborn child was a hermaphrodite. Nadia wanted you to live a normal childhood without any teasing. She performed a spell that has been in her family for generations. She hid your penis until you turned nineteen or until a spell or potion revealed your true self."

Ginny squeezed my hand. That was and information overload. I have another mom? My parents were in a triad relationship with a witch? Why was everything so confusing?

"If you had a chance would you like to know what happened to Nadia?" asked Ginny, as she stacked both of our plates.

My parents shared a look with each other. "Yes," they responded at the same time.

"We always wanted to know what happened to her," said my dad.

"Hermione and I can help you there," said Ginny.

"Really?" asked my mom, hopefully.

Ginny nodded her head. "It seems like Nadia's parent didn't want to tell you anything. We can go to Gringotts and find out if she died during the war. They can tell us that at least. We can also search the ministry, just in case they came into the country using a fake name."

"Nadia would have told us that," said my dad.

"She could have been under an oath spell. Besides, these are only a few possibilities that we can use. Hermione here has some pull with our government to get any information that's restricted to us. If that doesn't work then we can ask Harry for us since he has a stronger pull in our government."

"Thank you so much, Ginny," said my mom. "I know you're going to be perfect for our daughter."

Ginny smiled at her before she turned towards me. Her eyes sparkled with an emotion that I couldn't identify. "She's perfect for me."

My heart fluttered. I think I might have already fallen for Ginny Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the Weasley family handle Molly? Will the Weasley family be accepting of Ginny and Hermione marriage? Will Hermione and Ginny find out what happened to Nadia? Do you think Nadia's parent were involved in her daughter being MIA? How will Hermione deal with accepting her new body part? I would love to hear what to think. -KissedByVampires24


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Three

Harry's Point of View

"Enough!" I shouted to the Weasley family who all were shouting at each other. They quickly quieted down after my outburst. All of their faces were red, except for Fleur; who had her hand on her husband's shoulder, gently rubbing him. "I apologize for shouting, but we need to figure this out without all of the yelling. Now, I'm very pissed off that Mrs. Weasley used a potion on Ginny and Hermione; who I gave the chocolate frog too. I could have easily given the chocolate frog to Ron. Then what would happen? Ron would have to be married to his sister. Or what about one of her other brothers, or even your husband."

Ron turned bright red. "I wouldn't have liked that. I'm glad that you gave the chocolate frog to someone else even though you didn't know the frog was poisoned in a sense."

"Molly," said Arthur, sighing. He rubbed his face with his hands. "I told you years ago that we will be happy with whoever the children are dating. It's their choice on who they want to spend the rest of their lives. You almost broke that rule with Bill when he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. We cannot look past your horrid mistake."

Molly's eyes narrowed at her husband. "Mistake, I was trying to give Ginny the life that she deserved. She was meant to be someone incredible. I know that Harry is the one for her. I can feel it."

"Molly," I said to her for the fiftieth time today. "I like Luna. Luna and I have a connection to each other that both of us want to pursue. I don't think of Ginny in that way anymore."

"Besides," said Fleur, as she leading against her Bill's shoulder. "She can be someone incredible without forcing her to be with someone she doesn't love. Besides, she's old enough to make her decisions."

"Don't tell my what to do with my daughter," growled out Molly, who looked like she was going to pounce on Fleur. Her eyes narrowed at her than they landed on everyone else.

Bill narrowed his eyes at his mother. "Fleur is right. Ginny has a good head on her shoulders. She will be alright with Hermione. Plus I think that they would have gotten together sometime within the future. I always noticed that they have a certian chemistry between them."

"No," said Molly, as she shook her head. Her red hair was flying out of her ponytail. Her blue eyes held anger in them. She was barely holding onto that anger. "She's my daughter. Mine. She doesn't know the dangerous of the outside world. She's just a baby who doesn't know any better."

"Bill's right," said Percy, as the rest of his brother nodded their head at him. "Ginny is going to be okay. She's now married to Hermione, so she's considered an adult. Hermione has a good head on her shoulder's. She is not going to let anything happen to her. Plus I know Hermione, has money that she can take care of any needs or wants that Ginny might have. I honestly think they may be perfect for each other. I just don't think the way that they came together was the right way."

"Molly," said Arthur, so suddenly. He had a sad smile on his face. You can tell through his eyes that what he might ask wouldn't be good. "How old do you think Ginny is?"

Molly looked at her husband, in concern. "You should know how old she is? She's fourteen."

"Molly, dear," said Arthur, as he shook his head sadly. "Ginny is seventeen. She just had her birthday four weeks ago."

"Impossible," sniffed Molly. "I think I know how old my daughter is?"

"Mom," said George. "How old are Fred and me?"

Molly smiled at her son. "Fred and George are twenty."

"Bill, Percy, and Harry can I talk to the three of you in a different room. Ron, boys, please look after your mother. Don't let her out of the house," said Arthur.

Bill, Percy, and I followed Arthur into the living room. He took out his wand and cast a silencing ward on the living room. He turned towards his two boys and me, with a sad expression on his face.

"Have either of you noticed anything else wrong with Molly?" asked Arthur.

Bill sighed, "She's been mocking Fleur recently. She stopped that after the war. Now it's even worse than before. I noticed that she often has this vacant type stare, then suddenly mumbles something before she snaps out of it and goes back to doing whatever she was before that vacant stare."

"She has been bringing me lunches to work. I know that's unusual, but she has the sandwiches in animal shapes like she used to do when we were younger. She packed everything that my younger self would have liked," said Percy.

Arthur turned towards me, "What about you Harry? Is there anything different you noticed about her?"

"Molly often gives me these very uncomfortable stares that make me want to just leave the room. She suddenly becomes so shy around me when no one else is in the same room. I noticed that she has recently had a small twitch in her hands," I told him.

"Alright," said Arthur, as he looked between the three of us. "Where are Ginny and Hermione? They should be down here. We need to know their thoughts on what we should do to Molly."

"Arthur," I told him. "They left. I think that they went to Hermione's parent's house. I know that they wanted to tell her parents the truth."

Arthur had sighed before he rubbed his hands against his face. "I figured that they didn't want to be anywhere near Molly. Alright, what do you think we should do. I think she might have a curse placed on her during the war, but I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"They checked all of us out after the war," said Percy.

"It could have been a curse that takes a while to activate," said Bill, frowning.

"I think we sure have everyone keep an eye on Molly at all times until we get a hold of the girls to see if they want to press charges. If they don't then we will need to take her to the healers," said Arthur, as he looked resigned. "This is going to be a mess."

"I think everything will work out in the end," said Bill, as he gave his father a half smile.

Hermione's point of View

Ginny and I were sitting in my old bedroom at the cottage. We were getting ready to go sightseeing. My parents left ten minutes ago to visit one of their friends.

"Hermione," said Ginny, as she fixed her hair that was slipping out of her ponytail. "How are you handling all this new information?"

"I'm taking it one step at a time," I told her honestly. "It's going to take a while to sink in that I have another mother out there somewhere who might be alive. I just think that something is going on with Nadia's parents. There are issing pieces to the story that they told my parents."

"Speaking of mothers," said Ginny. "What are we going to do with mine?"

"I don't know. I'm upset that she did this to us. Mad that she took both of our choices away from us. Maybe one day I can forgive her not just now. What do you think we should do?"

Ginny sighed as she grabbed my hand. She pulled me towards her before she pushed me onto the chair. She climbed on top on my lap, laying her head down on my shoulder. "I can't forgive her right now, maybe one day like you said. She did force us together, which was unacceptable on her part, but she also unknowingly helped your parents open up about their past and your other mother. I think we should take one step at a time when dealing with my mom. After our honeymoon, I'm going to have a chat with my brothers and father to see what they think we should do about her."

"Alright," I told her as I stared into her brown eyes. I could get lost in them. Ginny blushed as she noticed that I was staring at her. She leaned her head closer to me before she quickly kissed me. She threw her leg over mine, straddling me. She leaned down, pushing her body closer to mine. She molded into me entirely. I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her even closer to me.

She licked her lips in anticipation. I pressed my lips against hers. She gasped, as I deepened the kiss making her moan into my mouth. We broke the kiss gasping for much-needed air.

"Hermione," whispered Ginny, seductively as she grounded her ass onto my already harden cock. I moaned pushing her down as I started moving my hips. "If we don't stop now than I'm going to jump your bones and we'll never leave this room."

I gulped, before nodding my head. She's right. If we ever wanted to find out what happened to Nadia before we went back to Hogwarts than we would have to leave this room.

"Your right," I told her. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I needed to calm down. I opened them and gave Ginny a seductive smirk of my own. "Now's not the time for me to give you the please that you deserve. But tonight... mmm... I will be making you moan my name in ecstasy as you wither in my bed orgasm after orgasm. You'll be begging me to take you harder," I kissed the side of her neck, making her body shudder in pleasure. "and Harder so that you won't be able to walk tomorrow properly."

"Hermione," breathed Ginny, as she moved off of me. Her brown eyes were dark with pure lust. "You're a tease. I think that we should go to the Ministry of Magic to see if there are any records of her. Then we can properly start our honeymoon."

"Your right," I said, taking a calming breath, and willing my erection away.

Twenty minutes later Ginny and I were in the Ministry of Magic if the records department. The office was small with only a few chairs against the wall with several moving pictures of an unknown woman and their families. There was two receptionist behind a big wooden desk, each of them was talking with a customer that looked confused. Once the customer left it was only Ginny and I and the two receptionists.

"How can the records department help you today?" asked the first receptionist. She was an older woman, at least in her seventies or maybe early eighties.

"Hi, I was wondering if there are any records of a Nadia Thompson coming to live in Britain from the United States from twenty Years ago?" I asked her.

"I can't give out any records if there is any, to unknown strangers," she responded.

"She's my birth mother," I told her. "I just found out today."

"Let me see," she said and disappeared into the back room. Five munites later she came back into the room with a frown on her face. She looked at us again, before asking, "Was the person you were looking for named Nadia Thompson?"

"Yes," I said with a hopeful look on my face.

"There is no records of a Nadia Thompson ever moving here in the past forty years. Are you sure that you have the right name?"

"That's what I was told," I said.

She frowned. "We did get a change in the staff before the war. Some records might be missing. This is what I'll do since we close in ten minutes. I'm going to look for any missing documents of a Nadia Thompson first thing tomorrow morning. Stop by anything in the afternoon I will be here all day. If I have anything, I will make a copy and give them to you."

"Thank you for your time," I said to her. I grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out of the office. I turned towards her, and asked, "What if we don't find her?"

"We will, love," said Ginny, giving me a reassuring smile. "Even if we have to search every part of the world to find here."

I gave her a small smile. "We just need one piece of evidence to start our search for her."

Ginny smirked at me, as she grabbed my ass, "Since that was a bust, wanna go back home where I can relieve your tension."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with Molly? Is she under some spells or sickness from the battle that's now affecting her? Or a combination of both or multiple especially since she thought her soon to be seventeen-year-old daughter was a couple of years younger. Do you think that Weasley will wait for Hermione and Ginny to come home before the send her to a healer? Will Hermione be able to track down her mother? Thanks for reading~ Kissedbyshaddows24


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Four

The next day

Hermione point of view

I woke up bright and what I thought was very early the next morning. The morning sunshine came through the window casting a light glow throughout the bedroom. I felt Ginny's head resting against my naked breast. Her red hair splayed against my body. She groaned moving further into me. Her bare legs intertwined in between mine. She stretched, blinking her brown eyes at me. She gave me the biggest smile that I have ever seen since the whole potion incident happened to us.

"I think that I possibly can enjoy waking up with you like this every morning," she muttered, as she traced patterns on my stomach. Her brown eyes sparkled with delight. "What time is it?"

I looked on my right and glanced at my alarm clock. It was way later than I thought it would be. "It's ten thirty. I can't believe that we have slept that long."

"We were up for a long time just talking last night," she responded as she rolled off of me. She stretched her arms, before she got out of the bed, and made her way over to the dresser that we were currently sharing.

"We were doing more than talking last night," I told her with a grin on my face.

She looked back towards me with a small smile on her face. "I know. Ever since that chocolate frog incident, I just can't seem to get enough of you."

"I know. It is the same with me. I'm even content with just sitting next to you and holding your hand."

"Which leads to something else. I'm just glad that we have enough control of our hormones, unlike the boys."

"Well," I said, also getting up from the bed. "Unlike the boys I have the best of both worlds."

Ginny turned around, giving me a lopsided smile, "Do you just quote a Miley Cyrus song title?"

"Yes. Wait. How do you know about Miley Cyrus?" I asked her.

"I had a roommate that was obsessed with her songs," she replied. "Never really cared for them. So what time do you want to get to the Ministry?"

"I want to aim for noon," I responded.

"Alright," she said. She turned towards me. "I'm going to get a shower first if we get one together then we will never leave this cottage in time."

"I know," I said. "How about after the Ministry I can take you to some places that I loved to go growing up?"

"It sounds like a date."

She made her way into the bathroom. I left the bedroom and walked downstairs. I peeked inside of the kitchen to notice that it was empty, along with the living room. I walked over to the refrigerator, and a sticky note from my parents was sitting on the door.

Hermione and Ginny,

We have decided to go back to the house for three days, to give you some time alone with each other. I know that you're going to want some privacy to talk and get everything sorted out with your new marriage. Also, take a couple of days to calm down and get to the bottom of why Mrs. Weasley decided to take your future into her hands? It will give you a clear mind on deciding if you want to press charges or not. If you need us, please call us Hermione.

Love,

Mom and Dad

I sighed, before taking the letter off of the refrigerator, and throwing it away in the garbage can. I pulled out some ingredients to make my specialty chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. It has been a while that I have cooked anything.

I didn't know what I wanted to do with Mrs. Weasley. I just can't understand why she would force Ginny to marry someone against her will. I'm just glad that it wasn't one of her brothers. That would be embarrassing for her and the Weasley family.

"Hermione," said Ginny as she walked into the room drying her hair with a fluffy towel. "Where are your parents?"

"They have decided that there spending three days back at their house, they wanted to use to be able to have some privacy to discuss on what we should do."

"Pancakes?" she asked after she took a big whiff of air. "The last time that I had pancakes was the day before six year started."

"I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes."

"I do. My favorite flavor," said Ginny, as she stole a chocolate chip from the bag.

"We do need to talk about this marriage?" I asked her.

"I know. I just don't know where to start."

"Alright, what's your honest opinion about us? Do you think that we could work this out? Even though it wasn't our choice to be together in the first place."

Ginny sat there quietly, eating a piece of her chocolate chip pancake. "I have a confession to make. I have had a slight crush on you since your fifth year at Hogwarts. I didn't want to tell you since I don't know if you feel the same way about me. I honestly think that we should take this one step at a time. Since we were friends before this, all happened we already know so much about each other. We already had sex with each other multiple times; and it was great, really great. I think that I'm slowly falling for you, and I want to stay married to you if that's what you want."

"I also had a tiny crush on you when I was in my sixth year when we both went to Slughorns party. I just never thought that I would get a chance to be with you since everyone always thought that you belonged with Harry. I didn't want to ruin that for you. So I never said anything. We can take this, however, slow you want it to be. I will try not to hurt you at all, and if I do, please tell me. I know that I'm falling in love with you, even though this seems to be happening so fast."

Ginny smiled at me. "So were going to try being married." Her smile suddenly faded, and her expression turned dark. "Divorced is out since my mother used this potion on us."

"What do you want to do about your mom?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Hermione, I just want some time to think everything through."

Grabbing her hand, I said, "We will make it through this. I know we will."

At noon Ginny and I were in the Ministry of Magic's Records department. Ginny grabbed onto my hand, tightly as we made our way into the office. It was the same as yesterday, except that there was only one person here, and that was the worker. The elderly lady from yesterday.

"Hi, we're here to find out if there has been any information found on a Nadia Thompson?" I asked.

The receptionist had frowned at us before her eyes turned sad. "I'm sorry, Miss. Granger, but there's nobody named Nadia Thompson ever living in Britain or the United Kingdom within the last forty years. In fact, there has been no witch with the name Nadia having ever lived in the United Kingdom."

"Thank you for your time," said Ginny.

I was so thankful that she was here with me right now. How was it possible that there were no records of her every living here? Either she or her family never registered with the Ministry of Magic, or they came here the muggle way. Or Nadia never gave my parents her actual name.

"Ginny, I think that were going to need to dig a bit deeper. We are going to need to talk to my parents. Somethings not right here."

Four days later

Ginny's point of view

"Hermione," I said suddenly, as the two of us were laying on a large purple blanket outside of her parent's summer cottage in the backyard. There were multiple variations of flowers in small casually placed patches of gardens. You could hear the water from the little creek splashing against the rocks of the river bank. "I think that we should go back to the Borrow. I have this nagging feeling in the pit of my gut that is telling me that we should see why my mom forced this potion onto us."

"I agree," she responded as she flashed me a small smile. "I wanted to ask you the same thing. I just don't know why she would have done something like this."

"I know," I told her.

We gathered the blankets and the rest of the stuff from our impromptu picnic earlier. We headed into the empty house. Hermione's parents were called into their dental practice for an emergency root canal operation, so it was just Hermione and me here alone for the past four days. Hermione got out a piece of paper and a pen, which I preferred over parchment and quills, and wrote a quick letter to her parents. She placed the note on the counter right where they could see it. We, then, made our way outside so we could apparate to my parents' house.

It was the same. The house was slightly crooked; that looked like it would fall over if it were a severely windy day. The windows were opened, and part of the window curtains flew through the open window in the slight breeze. The garden gnomes ran through the front lawn and plopped into the first hole that they saw.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Hermione as she tightly held onto my hand.

"No," and I wasn't either. "I just want to know the truth."

"So do I."

"You traitors!" Screamed a voice followed by a loud smashing sound, and another, and another although that one was louder.

"Molly!" Roared my father. "Put the vase down."

"You traitor! You're supposed to love me, Nick! I was the one that you were meant to be married. Me! Not that lousy Mr. Kettle."

"Mom!" Shouted Ron. "There's no one there!"

"There is! He's mine she can't have him! Mine I tell you!"

Smash! Bang!

"I think that we should go inside," Hermione suggested.

I nodded my head at her. Hermione took my hand as we cast a spell on ourselves to make ourselves silent. We wanted to see what was going on. We walked into the house. The living room was a mess. There was furniture on its side. Picture frames were on the ground, with the broken glass surrounding them. My mom's face was burnt out of all the pictures, and her body was scratched out by a quill. There was a white substance on the floor, which I thought was either flour or sugar.

Hermione and I looked at each other in shock. Why would the house look like this? Who would do something like this!

"You two don't want to go in there," said Bill as he walked right next to us. He had a grim expression on his face. His blue eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep. He had stubble on his chin. His eyes held fear and something that I couldn't identify.

"What's happening in there?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head.

Bill shook his head. "Mom went crazy. She trashed this place. She cut off most of her hair. She's been cutting herself with rusty blades. She hasn't been eating properly. She has been talking to the walls. She randomly cries. She has been hallucinating. She is mumbling incoherent words regularly. She's not even sleeping. Dad can't deal with in anymore. He's calling in the healers. George and Fleur went to go and get them. He's even going to tell them about the illegal ritual that she did to the both of uses. If you don't believe me how mom's been acting you should see her, but it's not going to be pretty."

Hermione and I walked to the doorway of the kitchen. It was even messier in there. Egg yolks were running down the white walls. The cabinets' doors were open and half of them we're off there hinges. Plates, bowls, and cups were broken across the kitchen floor, even the fancier plates that belonged to great grandmother Florence. I saw my father, Harry, and Ron cornering my mother. Dear Merlin, she was a mess. Her once shoulder length red hair was buzzed cut on the one side. She had scratches running down the side of her cheeks. She had flour and honey, or some syrup on her eyebrows. She was wearing one of my old shirts that didn't cover up her stomach. She was dressed in a pair of Fred's old boxers. Her once kind eyes were looking around wildly like she saw nothing but everything at the same time. She held a knife in one hand and a vase; that I bought her two years ago, was tightly in her other hand, raised above her head as she was about to throw it.

Dad had his hands out in front of him like he was trying to hold of a wild animal. His eyes nervously went to Harry and Ron. "Molly, please put the knife down!"

"No!" she shouted wildly. Her eyes turned even darker than before. She held the knife closer to her stomach. "I won't let you do it, Nick. I will die before I let you touch her. She's mine. My Abigail, my daughter. I won't let you have her, not like you raped me. Not like you killed Caroline. She's just a baby. My baby."

"Molly," said dad in a soothing tone. "There's no Nick here. Abigail and Caroline don't exist. There just a figment of your imagination. You're just trying to replace Fred now."

"No," wailed Mom, as she shook her head widely side to side. "They do exist. You don't understand. You never understood. Never! Abby is alive. Dumbledore is evil. He ruined everything. He is worse than Voldemort. He's the reason behind Caroline's death. She was just two years old when he killed her."

"Molly," said a healer, who walked in the kitchen with Bill by his side. The healer tilted her head to the side as she eyes up my hysterical mom. She was old, at least had to be in her seventies. "Molly, calm down. Tell me who Abigail is?"

Mom calmed down slightly, although there was still a slight panicking. "She's my daughter."

"How old is she?" Asked the healer gently. I thought that you weren't supposed to play into delusions.

Mom calmed down a bit more, "She should be fourteen right now."

"What happened to her?" Asked the healer in a gentle tone.

Mom's eyes started watering, "it was late at night. The kids were sleeping over at their friend's house. My husband was working overtime, so he wasn't home. I hid my pregnancy from him. I was ashamed that we were going to have an eighth child. I gave birth at home that night, two twin girls; Caroline and Abigail. Albus Dumbledore Floo'd into the house unexpectedly. He had an evil smile on his face."

Mom took a deep breath, before a couple of tears slipped out of her eyes. "He smirked as he eyed both of the girls. I asked him why he was here. He said, 'I want what is rightfully mine, Molly.' He had said before he grabbed my breast. I told him to stop. He laughed. He forcefully kissed me. I was discussed. He walked back over to the twins. Caroline had light ginger hair and big blue eyes. She could have passed on as Ginny's twin. Abigail looked nothing like her. She had dark black hair and light green eyes. She was beautiful. But I could tell that she wasn't a Weasley. I didn't know how I became pregnant with her, as seeing I would never have cheated on my husband. Albus chuckled darkly at me before he pointed his wand at me. I honestly thought that he was going to kill me. He muttered a spell that I have never heard before. Then it all came back to me. Memories that I never had before slammed into my head. I know how Abigail came along."

Mom let out a painful sob. I wanted to feel sorry for her, but I didn't know if she was telling the truth or if it was the new illness talking.

Mom took a calming breath, as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She let go of the vase that she was holding awhile back. Although she still had the knife tightly in her hand. "Albus controlled me into spending a week away from my family. He told me that I was going to be taking care of children that became orphans during the war. He wanted me to Floo to his office at Hogwarts. When I got there, he was waiting for me with two other people that I have never met before. The one man had long black hair, longer than mine. He was taller than me by a good ten inches. He had tattoos on both of his arms. His dark brown eyes were cold. I was able to see him looking up and down my body, making me feel sick. The other man had a bald head and a big bear belly. His arms were slightly muscular than the other guys. He had two facial piercings; one on his lip and the other one on his left eyebrow. He had a permanent smirk on his face."

"Albus told me that they were from the orphan's society. He led me into a small dark room in the headmaster's private quarters. There was only a desk and four chairs and small bed in there. At first, I didn't understand why there was a bed when it looked like it was a study. I was confused. All four of us were in that room. Albus was the last one in there, and he magically shut the door. He smirked at me, sending chills down my spine. Albus turned towards me and said, 'you shouldn't have never trusted me, darling. It's time to be the proper Pureblood whore. Once Nick and Mick are done with you, you won't ever want to go back to your pathetic husband.' Albus moved closer towards me, looking me straight in his eyes. He had rubbed my shoulder before he placed a chastise kiss on my forehead."

Mom shuddered as the tears continued to fall, "Albus left after that magically locking the door behind him. After that Nick and Mick continuously raped me. Mick always had a condom on, while Nick never used one. I was locked inside that room for a week straight, while the guys came and went. I was only given a small amount of food and water. After every two days, Albus would come inside to check on me. He cleaned me magically. One time he even wanted Nick and Mick rape me with an engaging smile on his face."

Mom looked at all of us, but she didn't see me, nor Hermione as we walked further into the kitchen. We stood behind Dad and Ron. Fleur came over to Hermione and me, and she tightly held onto our hands. "On the seventh day, Albus showed up with an evil grin on his face. He came up to me, thanking me for providing service to the orphans. He imperious me into not telling anyone. I tried to fight it three weeks later when I tried to tell my husband that we were going to have another child. Arthur didn't believe me."

Mom had a sad look on her face. "Albus had found out that I tried to tell someone. He erased Arthur memory of that night. He then wiped mine of the week long raping. He locked those memories so tightly that I didn't remember them until one week ago. After the girls had been born, he decided that I didn't deserve to raise them. He said that girls would bring in more money than baby boys. I didn't know what he meant by that until two years later were he placed the imperius curse on my husband into letting me going for another week to volunteer with the orphans. This time, we went to a different house. Apparently, only the new recruits, are raped in Hogwarts. "

"The house was falling apart. There were many women of every ages and origin in that house. The woman all gave all gave me dead looks, even the younger ones. They took me to the third floor and shoved me into the room with two small frightened girls sitting on the same bed. They locked me in there. I found out that the girls names were Caroline and Abigail. Caroline was protecting her younger sister. Those girls were my daughters. Mick and Nick and another man constantly took me out of the room and raped me. They even tried to get to the girls, the beat me up until I was unconscious. The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was Caroline laying on the ground three feet beside me. She was also beaten up. I could tell that she died. Nick came into the room. He had eyed me before he looked at Caroline. He tilted his head, before he said, 'It's such a shame that a Pureblood girl lost her life. If you would have just done what you were told to do than she would have still been alive. Although, Abby, will be an excellent replacement. It's such a shame that she's my daughter. She would have been worth a lot of money for someone her age."

Mom started crying even harder. "He had a woman come and pick up Caroline's body. She was pretty. She reminded me of Hermione slightly. Her eyes held great sadness, and they just seemed dead. She was very skinny and had scars all over the side of her arms and legs. She gently picked up Caroline's tiny body and held her to her chest. She gently held her in her arms. I noticed that she had tears in her eyes. 'Put her body in the basement, and I will take care of her when I get down there Nadia.' I could tell Nadia's body was slightly shaking. She left. That was the last time that I was there and have been raped."

"Molly," said the healer soothingly. "Put the knife down. We will find Abby."

"I can't," screeched Molly, as she shakenly held the knife closer to her stomach. She had the tip if the blade pointed on her bare stomach. "She's most likely dead or been repeatedly raped. I didn't want that for her. I failed as a mother. Caroline and Fred are dead. I couldn't protect them. I'm better off leaving all my children alone. I forced my oldest daughter to get married to Harry, but she got married to Hermione. I wanted her to choose. Albus threatened Abby's life if I didn't tie Harry into the family after his fifth year. He wanted him under his thumb even more now that Voldemort's been destroyed. Especially since Albus was the one who killed Harry's parents, and I only know that from ease dropping on him. He found out as always and erased my memory. I can't handle all of this guilt and stress; there eating me up."

With one swift motion, mom stabbed herself in her stomach. My eyes widened as she stabbed herself. The healer moved swiftly, and she pulled the knife out of my mom's stomach. She muttered several healings spells at the same time. She placed my mom under a stupefy spell.

The healer turned towards us. She had a sympathetic look on her face. "She has been through so much that's she going to need a lot of time to deal with these memories that are recently returning to her. She is going to need her family's support right now."

"How can you tell that she wasn't just delusional?" Asked dad.

"Mr. Weasley, I have been healing patients with memory charms for forty-seven years. I know the signs of someone memories being changed and switched. She had years of memories wiped out, and that is only the beginning of it. She's dealing with a lot of guilt. She's going to need a lot of rest and her family around her. I'm going to be taking her the hospital. She's going to be needing a lot of healing. That only the wounds on the surface. Many other things can be wrong with her at this time," The old healer sighed before she transfigured mom's clothing into something more suitable for her to wear to the hospital. She turned around and looked at us. "Now I want to know what she was talking about forcing Ginny to marry."

"Before we get to that, I want to make sure that she's at least telling the truth," said dad. "I don't think that I can believe in what she's saying about Albus."

The healer sighed. "Very well. I know a spell that I can cast on her that will show how many pregnancies she had throughout her life, including miscarriages. Then we will get back to that forced marriage that I've heard about."

The healer waved her wand over my mom's body, and a piece of paper fell to the group by her feet. She picked up the paper. The healer's eyes widened. "First born son, William Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Miscarriage six weeks female, Percy Weasley, Fredrick and George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, miscarriage seven weeks boy, Caroline Lancaster and Abigail Rochester, and Daniel Perry. She had two miscarriages. Seven children that are adults; that includes Ginevra. And three teenagers that are missing, but are alive. Now since we know she has been somewhat telling the truth can we get back to the forced marriage please?"

"Six days ago she potioned two chocolate frogs with the Caritas, vinculum coniugale ritual potion. She gave one to me and told me to give the other one to Harry. She didn't count on Harry giving the love potion to Hermione."

The healer hummed thoughtfully. She looked at Hermione and I. "There is a spell that the healers are supposed to know in case if a person were doused illegally. I can perform the spell on the two of use to see if you're actually under that spell. Two other ritual spells are very similar to that one and not illegal."

I looked at Hermione. I wanted to know if we were under that spell. Hermione raised her eyebrow at me. I was aware that she was letting me make the decision first. "Do it."

The healer nodded her head. "I'm going to need both of you to grab each other hands and hold them tightly. You can't let them go, or we will need to do the spell again. Understood?"

"Yes." Hermione and I said at the same time.

Hermione grabbed onto my hands. The healer moved over to us. She moved her wand against our combined hands in an intricate pattern while she mutters something in a language that wasn't quite entirely Latin. Colors were flashing around our enclosed hands; pink, blue, green, and finally a bright white light. She gasped looking at us with wide eyes. "My dears she didn't cast that illegal ritual spell on you. She cast the vinculum amoris conjugialis; which is the marriage love ritual, which is legal and entirely reversible."

"That means that they can get a divorce?" asked Percy.

"Yes," said the healer. "They can get a divorce if they want to. This ritual wouldn't have worked if neither of them had any romantic feelings for each other. On the other hand, if they didn't have any romantic feelings than they would have just gotten sick and the marriage wouldn't have happened."

"What's the difference between the two ritual spells?" asked dad, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Surprising only two ingredients that are known for being illegal and highly rare," said the healer.

"Ginny," said Bill, suddenly. "Did you have feelings for Hermione before all of this happened?"

"Yes," I said blushing. "I just never told anyone."

"Hermione do you have feelings for Ginny?" asked Harry, catching on to what Bill was saying.

"Yes, I have for a while," she responded. "I just never admitted to anyone."

"Is there any more information on the ritual?" asked Percy. "Mom said that Hermione doesn't have the right parts for the ritual to work."

The healer tilted her head to the side. "No, it doesn't matter what body parts they have. Although there was another thing that I have forgotten to mention. It appears that Ginny and Hermione are each other's soulmates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have to say that this chapter has been longer than my other chapters so far. How are Hermione and Ginny going to find any evidence of finding Nadia? Is the Nadia, Molly mentioned, the same person Hermione is trying to find? Molly had a breakdown caused by too many memories flashing into her at once, the death of Fred, and finding out she was raped and had a set of twin daughters all within the same week; including a few others that will eventually be mention within the next couple of chapters. How will Harry handle the news that Dumbledore killed his parents? Will he believe Molly or wait for more evidence? How will the family take to having three younger half-siblings? Stay tuned for the next chapter~Kissednyshaddows.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

One Bite

Chapter Five

Hermione's point of view

Arthur took one look at his messed up kitchen before he let out a long depressing sigh. He had silent tears in his eyes as he stood near the back door by the kitchen, which was open since the healer took Molly to St. Mungo's a couple of minutes ago. He violently ran his fingers through his graying red hair. "What do I do?" He asked pleadingly as he looked at each one of his children, Harry, and me.

"Right now I think that you should go to St. Mungo's and be there for Molly. The healers there will need your help with filling out the proper medical forms for her, and they can let you in on any other condition that she might have." I told him. All of his children seemed lost right now, so I decided that I needed to step up and help out the Weasley family right now since they have done so much for me growing up.

"Your right, Hermione," said Arthur, as he gave me a watery smile. He took his wand and left out the back door.

"Bill and Fleur, I want you to go through the house and check if any objects might have come from Dumbledore, and check them for curses. You need to check the whole home. If there are any, bring them to the kitchen. George and Ron straighten up the living room, once that's done notify Charlie and Percy about the current situation with your mom. Harry, I want you to go and inform Headmistress McGonagall about the current situation, and check if there was a secret room. Ginny and I will clean the kitchen and make lunch for all of us and your father."

The rest of the Weasley children and Harry nodded and went to where I told them. Ginny and I were the only ones left in the kitchen. I sighed, as I saw Ginny looking towards the ground. I saw that she was silently crying. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I held her body close to mine. I slowly rubbed circles on her back. "Everything will be alright, Ginny."

"I was thinking the worst of my mom," said Ginny, as she turned towards me. There were tears in her blue eyes. I gently wiped them off of her pale cheeks. "I just thought that she want me to be a baby-making slave for Harry. I didn't know that she was put though all those things by another person. I'm afraid that she's not going to be the same mother as she was. I fear that these new memories are going to change her? Does that make me a bad person?"

"It doesn't make you a bad person, Ginny, it just makes you human. Will Molly go back to being herself? I can't ask answer that question. Will these new memories coming back affect her personality? It's a possibility that she will have a different personality after everything she's experienced. She's still your mother and she will love you no matter what. We all just need time to process what has happened to her within the last few months and years."

"Your right," Ginny said with a sigh. "I'm just worried that I'm not going to know her anymore. I'm concerned that all that things that my mom and I did growing up was just fake. That it was all fake. Like it was a play, that Dumbledore made her put on."

"I don't think all of it was a fake," I told her. "I believe that she took care of you and your siblings the way she wanted you to be raised. I think that Molly right now is dealing with the memories the best way she can. I don't believe that she's acutely aware of what's happening to her right now."

"Thank you, Hermione," said Ginny, as she stared at me with her big blue eyes. She bites her lip nervously before she flicked her wand at the pile of broken vases fixing themselves. "Do you believe the healer when she said that we're soulmates?"

I took a deep breath. "She might be right, but with everything going on, I want to make sure that were actual soulmates before we get our hopes up."

"I think she is right," said Ginny, as she blushed. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight that was peeking through the open curtains on the windows. "I know this isn't the best time for me to admit this, but I was thinking on how to win your heart before this whole chocolate frog thing happened. I was just afraid that you would say no."

I looked over her shoulder. I was slightly uncomfortable about where our conversation was going, not that I didn't want to have one with her. I just didn't trust that her brothers wouldn't listen in on our private conversation. "Can we talk about this later when your brother aren't in the house? Or up even?"

"Sure," said Ginny, as her blue eyes dimmed. She turned away from me with a sigh, and start fixing up the kitchen. I started making everyone lunch in silence. I just hoped that I didn't screw up any progress that we made.

Harry's Point of View

"I need to see Headmistress McGonagall?" I asked the gargoyle at the entrance of the Headmistresses office. The gargoyle naturally started at me. What could be McGonagall's password, I thought. I might as well start naming random felines, and hope I get one right. "Kitten. Cat. Calico. Black cat. Striped cat. Puss 'n' Boots."

"Mr. Potter," came the voice of the person I was looking for right behind me. I turned around. She was holding several books that didn't have any titles. She had on her usual green and black robes. Her glasses were on the tip of her nose. She frowned at me before asking, "What are you doing here? Why are you randomly shouting out names to the gargoyle? School doesn't start for another week and a half."

My eyes darted against the hallway making sure there was nobody there. When there wasn't I let out a sigh that I was holding. "I need to talk to you. It's very important. We're going to need a room that nobody can hear us having this chat."

She frowned at me. "Alright, we'll go back to my old office. Since I have been moving my stuff into my new Headmistress office we can use the old one since it only has a desk and a chair. The painting that once hung in there were too badly destroyed in the war to be restored."

It didn't take us that long to get to her old office. She was right. Her old room was bare. She had a lovely tan carpet, a black desk with two matching chairs, and a small table with a single red rose sitting in a flower pot. She placed her books on the edge of the desk before she took a seat.

"Alright," she said, frowning. "We here now, can you tell me what's so important."

"Mrs. Weasley had a psychotic break down this morning and is in St. Mungo's as we speak."

"Poor woman," said McGonagall.

"Apparently she started going downhill about a week ago. She had two chocolate frogs that were laced with a love potion given to Ginny and me. I gave mine to Hermione, thinking that it was a regular piece of chocolate. Now Ginny and Hermione are married and have been living with Hermione's parents for the time being. Molly was severly pissed off that I wasn't the one that ate the chocolate. She said that she had to tie me into her family, by Dumbledore's orders."

McGonagall frown, "Professor Dumbledore, Harry, show him some respect."

It was my turn to frown. "Right now I don't know what to think about him, so he doesn't have my respect. So this morning we thought she was having numerous delusions, but the healer said Molly had several memories that were erased returned to her. From what Molly said, Dumbledore wasn't the good guy that we all thought he was. She accused him of having her repeatedly raped, mind altered, kidnapping children, are to name a few. I came here to see if we can thoroughly search the head's office to see if there is a rundown room. If we find that run down room that will become evidence that Molly's memories were truly erased."

Headmistress McGonagall frowned before she sat further in her seat. "There are only three main rooms in the heads office; the actual office, the bedroom and bathroom, and a small nursery for any children that the headmaster has; although that room hasn't been in use since the eighteen hundreds."

"Is that room small?" I asked her.

"Yes," said McGonagall. "I will show you to his office."

I hesitantly asked, "What happened to Dumbledore's stuff?"

McGonagall frowned. "I don't know. I think that some death eaters smashed some of his personal items. I will ask the house elves later, to see if they have a clue on where some of his stuff might be. He was the headmaster here for so long that he probably had more personal items hidden around the castle."

I nodded, as Headmistress McGonagall and I sat up, she picked up her books and we made our way out of her old office. I followed behind her up to her new office. We walked in silence. My thoughts were going a mile a minute. Would we find evidence that Dumbledore had been manipulating people? Innocent people like Molly and children? Would we find any evidence that he has been involved in an illegal breeding mill? If Molly was right about Dumbledore, could she be right that he was the reason why my parents were dead? What other things went unnoticed that Dumbledore did? How many people did this one elderly guy fool?

Headmistress McGonagall stopped at the front of the gargoyle. "Garfield," she stated to the statue.

I was right; I thought to myself. If only I kept mentioning stuff about cats that I would finally be able to open up the gargoyle.

Headmistress McGonagall turned her head to look at me, "Please keep the password a secret. If I find anyone's been into my quarters, I will automatically blame it on you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," I responded.

We walked up the stairs to the Headmistress office. She opened up the old wooden door. I gasped. It was entirely different. Everything that used to be Dumbledore's was gone, including the stuff that Professor Snape had in here, for his short period of being a headmaster. The only that that was truly the same was the overflowing bookcases and the portraits of the previous headmasters. Even the desk that Dumbledore used was gone, instead there was a new solid oak desk that looked modern, and was most defiantly brand new. She had some knickknacks around the office, but she didn't have too many that was making it over cluttered. She had, surprisingly, posters on the one side of her wall, with the Seven Wonders of the World. Near the window of the office she had a telescope and a globe, along with two brown leather lazy-boy chairs and a small circular table. She had modern rugs lining the stone floor, with the colors of the Hogwarts houses.

We walked up the few steps from the office where her private bedroom and the small nursery. She opened up the door to the nursery. The colors on the wall were a faded blue. Inside of the room was the Pensive, two brown leather chairs that would match the one's that she had in her office. There were another two small bookcase that lined the wall in between two windows.

I stepped further inside of the room. I turned towards Headmistress McGonagall. "Did you decorate this room yourself?"

"Yes," she responded. "There was nothing in this room except for Headmasters Dumbledore's colorful robes."

I ran my hand through my already messy black hair. I was torn. I don't know who to believe. Was the healer right about Molly's memories being erased? Was Dumbledore really that bad guy? Did Molly just dream everything up? Did someone else planted those memories into Molly to put the blame on Dumbledore?

I took another step into the room, as my left foot went into a missing spot where a stone should have been. A rumbled noise came from right behind us. I turned around, at the same time as Headmistress McGonagall did. In the middle of the stone wall, a doorway formed, and a cold breeze rushed past us.

"That's unexpected," commented Headmistress McGonagall. She lit the tip of her wand right before I did. We moved closer towards the doorway. Headmistress McGonagall stepped through the door before I did. The room was just plain stone. There was two small broken lanterns hanging up on either side of the doorway. There were no windows in this place, only the light from our wands shown through. In the furthest corner was a small full size bed with dirty sheets, which I could tell were once white. There was a small table at the other corner, with two brown broken wooden chairs. There were cobwebs covering everything in this tiny room. Headmistress McGonagall walked over towards the dirty bed. She pulled the covers off, which made the dust particles float in the air. Near the end of the bed there was an enormous brown spot. She hovered her wand over the brown spot, before turning towards me. Her face paled several shades. "I think that's dried blood. I believe that Molly was telling the truth."

Arthur's point of View

"Mr. Weasley," said a Healer, as I walked up to the front desk of St. Mungo's. "I have been waiting for you to arrive. My name is Healer Cindersons, I worked directly under Senior Healer Barnes. Senior Healer Barnes has been upstairs with your wife getting her moved into a private room. Before we head up there I need to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

"Sure," I muttered, tiredly.

"Alright, some of these questions are personal and might make you a bite uncomfortable, but I need you to answer them the best you can," said the healer. I nodded my head at her. She gave me a sad smile. She led me into a small office, apparently hers. She took a seat behind her desk. I took one of the uncomfortable chairs. "Alright questions one to four; did you and Mrs. Weasley have any sexual intercourse in the past two months? Is there any chance that she might be pregnant? When was the last time she had her menstrual cycle? Did you know if she was going through menopause?"

I blushed bright red. "We didn't have sexual intercourse since four months ago. We have used protection all the time, so I'm pretty sure that she's not pregnant. I have no idea when her last menstrual cycle was, she never actually told me that information. She usually kept it a secret. I don't think she was going through menopause."

"Alright," said the healer, as she copied what I stated on a piece of paper. "Do you know if she had any desire to have any more children? Would she stare longingly at any babies or small children while out in public?"

"She told me that she didn't want any more children. I knew that she wanted some of our older children to start having babies. Most of the time she was out in public I wasn't with her to noticing any staring."

"Alright, did she had any flash backs in the past few years? Was there any change in behavior, not including the last couple of weeks?"

"I didn't notice any weird behavior from her years ago, except sometimes she seemed to be somewhat withdrawn from the family. Her family and mine at the time thought that she was just stressed out with having so many hyper active children. I tried to help out with them as much as I could while trying to support our family."

The healer nodded sympathetically at me. She looked down at the paper once again. "Was there any other odd behavior? Like twitching unexpectedly? Forgetting where she is or what she's doing? Does she forget names easily? Does she have trouble remembering important dates? Even the littlest things can have help in Molly's situation."

I took in a deep breath, "No there was anything like that. Occasionally Molly had some eye twitching and had a faraway look in her eyes, but that was only towards the end of April, and then it also started at the end of February too. I thought that she was just depressed since three of our son have birthdays in those months."

"Understandable," said the healer. "That's it with the questions. Now we can go and see Mrs. Weasley. Please don't be surprised when you see her. She is still exceedingly medical and in a deep sleep."

"Will I be able to stay with her for a while?"

"Normally, we don't have the visitors stay overnight on the first day of observation within the mental health ward, but since she has been going through so much for so long, I think we can make an exception to that rule."

The healer and I left her office towards the elevator. We were silent as we made our way to the last floor. I followed behind her. The healer turned to look at me. "There are three floor now dedicated to the mental health of our people. The first floor is for children and teenager. The second floor is for the adults, and the third floor is for new patients and for stays under two weeks. Usually, she would go to the second floor after being on this floor for two days, but since the senior Healer thought that she might need more privacy than other patients."

"Thank you," I said to her.

"It's no problem. If you need anything just ask for me or healer Bonnets," she said, before she stopped at the first room we went too. She opened up the door. We walked into the plain white room. In the middle of the room was Molly. She was laying in the center of the bed, with the hospital blanket pulled up to her chin. She looked peaceful. "The senior healer went to see another patient, she will come back later to see Molly. Right now she is sleeping, so you can trying to talk to her, but don't be surprised if she doesn't wake up. The medicine they have her on will have her sleeping until tomorrow night."

"Thank you," I told the healer, as she gave me a hesient smile before leaving the room. I walked closer to my Molly. I needed to be near her. I should have protected her better. I grabbed her hand, moved some of her remaining hair away from her face before I said, "I will keep you safe Molly, even if is the last thing that I will ever do."

Molly's point of view

"Mummy," said a three year old Ginny, as she came running into the kitchen. She had a big smile on her face as she held up a piece of white paper with a sloppy drawing on it. She climbed on the kitchen chair, her bare feet hidden underneath her long pink night dress that she refused to take off. "I made you a picture of our family. See, mummy. There you, daddy, Ronny, twins, me, and the babies."

Thankfully I was turned away from her when she mentioned babies. I turned towards her with a fake smile on my face. "There's no babies. You're my baby. Why aren't your older brothers in the picture?"

Ginny shrugged her tiny shoulders. "There too big to fit on the paper. And you have the babies on you, silly."

I closed my eyes. I didn't know how she knew I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone that I was pregnant with twins. Arthur and I were struggling financially right now to afford to little ones, so I didn't say anything to him right now. I only just found out that I was pregnant three weeks ago. I bent down to her eye level. "Honey you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about the babies."

"Not even daddy," she whispered.

"Not even Daddy," I repeated.

"Alright," she whispered, before climbing off of the chair. "I love you, mummy."

"I love you, too," I whispered as she started walking further away. "I love all of my children so much."

Hermione's point of View

Bill, Fleur, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny and I were sitting in the dining room. Ginny and I sat close to each other. Her hand was holding onto mine tightly.

"How did it go with Headmistress McGonagall, Harry?" asked Bill, who looked a bit better than he did before. I assume that he and Fleur took a shower before they came back down stairs.

Harry sighed before he leaned back in his chair. "Headmistress and I went through the Head's offices. Dumbledore's personal stuff was either destroyed or removed. She has the house elves searching though the castle for any remaining personal items. We found the room that Molly told us about. That room was there alright, and there was so much blood on the sheets. Some of the blood was Molly's and the others are from over one hundred different females. She is going through a list of the missing students and rape victims since Dumbledore has been at the school. She will get in contact with us when she has more information."

"We found three broken items that Dumbledore had cursed in mom's room," said Bill. "Two were already broken before the end of the war. The last one was a necklace that she always wore, that broke three weeks ago. Fleur and I believe that necklace was the only object that kept those memories locked inside of her. Now that the necklace broke, all of her erased memories are going to come back in full force."

"Percy and Charlie are going to go digging to see if they can catch wind of some pureblood breeding mills," said George, with a disgusted look on his face. "They're going to try and get some leads about those mills, and to see if our half siblings are still being kept in those places. They want us to find and make a better secured network to communicate with. If we're going to be digging in these pureblood mills, where going to need to be careful. Percy will be working on that, with some of our impute."

"Were going to need to be careful," added Fleur. "Many pureblood mills went underground in the eighteen hundred's when they were almost caught multiple times."

Ron had sighed before he slumped back in the seat. "We're going to need to get the order involved."

Bill ran his hands through his shoulder length red hair. "Your right, Ron, although many of them were major followers of Dumbledores. We're going to need to pick out the ones we trust the most."

"McGonagall, Flitwick, and Kingsley," said Harry suddenly. "They are the three that we know and trust with this type of information. Besides, McGonagall already knows some of it."

"All three of them are busy, though," stated Ginny.

"We can fill them in," suggested George. "We don't always need to have a full meeting like the order did."

"He's right," said Bill. "With Kingsley, even though he is now the minster of magic, was once Auror so that he can help us out with the investigation. Besides, he can give us some helpful advice on what to do next."

"Alright," said Ginny. "What should we do now?"

"I think that we should go visit mom," said Bill.

"They won't allow all of us to go in there," I told him.

"Fleur, Bill, and I can take dad his lunch," said George. "Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione can take the next shift."

Ginny looked at me. I knew that she wanted to visit my parents and ask them for advice, besides telling them what we found out about Nadia. "Hermione and I will take the shift after Harry and Ron; we need to do something first."

"Alright," said Bill. "Fleur, George, and I have work tomorrow. We're going to need you four to step up and take some more household responsibility. Fleur, George, and I are only a Floo call away. We don't know if dad is going to be back until he knows mom will be in better hands."

Molly's point of view

"Charlotte and Abigail," I muttered, as I stared at my two newborn babies. They were beautiful, small, screaming babies. My family was away from the house. Arthur was at work for the night. The two older ones where at Hogwarts. The rest of them were at various friends' houses. I never told any of them that I was pregnant again. I smooth their hair back.

"Molly," came a voice from the Floo. Albus Dumbledore. Why did that name scare me so much?

"In here," I called out weakly. I was still in pain from the twin's birth.

"Ah, my dear," said Albus, as he stepped into the living room. He was wearing a yellow robe with the planets displayed across the front. He had a smile on his twisted face. He walked over to the bassinet, an old one of Ginny's, and looked at the girls. He whistled before looking back up at me. "You know Molly," he said, taking a couple of steps towards me. I backed up into the wall. He stood directly in front of me. His chest was touching mine. He pushed some of my red hair behind my ears. "They will make a beautiful addition to the Orphanage when there older. Once they hit the age of sixteen, I bet they will have men falling all over them."

"Not my daughters," I demanded, weakly.

Albus sighed, before running his hand against the side of my cheek. "My dear you don't have a choice. You told no body about your pregnancy. You and your husband already have enough kids that you wouldn't miss these two. Besides, I'm not giving you a choice on that matter, Molly. You're weak from having the twins. You don't even have enough magical strength even to think about beating me. Simply, you don't get a choice."

He leaned his head down. His mouth was right new to mine. I could feel his beard practically on my lips. "I'm going to take what is rightfully mine."

"Go to hell…"

He smashed his lips down onto mine, so suddenly. He lifted his head. "You know that I can kill you right? But I won't. Obliviate."

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here? Why are you so close to me?"

"Molly, dear, you asked me to help you with grabbing a basic how to take care of your newborn daughter."

I looked past him towards the sleeping girls. "There so cute. Are you watching them for a friend?"

"Yes," he said, happily. "Their young parents recently passed away. They're going with their mother sister. I told you this three days ago, and you said you had some book that you're willing to give to me for their new caregiver."

"Alright," I said to him. I handed him a couple of books. "Here you go? Does she have everything she needs for taking care of these two little ones?"

"Yes," he said before he walked over to the twins. He took two small care seats out of his pocket and made them larger; afterward, he shrank the books and placed them in his pocket. He laid the two little girls inside of the car seats. He smiled at me. "Pleasure doing business with you, Molly."

Why did I feel like I was giving away my soul?


End file.
